


Brutus

by MaeveElemora, Sammvitch



Series: OT3: Corazón & Alma [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blasphemy, Bondage, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Dark fic, Dom/sub, EVEN SAYS IT OUT LOUD but yes please be very mindful of this, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gun play, HEAVY ON THAT LAST TAG like it's degradation level stuff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Masochism, Multi, Priest Kink, Sadism, Smut, Val is VERY into and onboard for what is happening and, Wax Play, but this is something Samm and i are excited to get started on, but. AGAIN. this has all been consensual. it has been PREPLANNED by three of them, i cannot express to you HOW CONSENSUAL THIS IS for them, i know it's irresponsible in a way for me to not provide the preplanning/before conversation, looooots of playing into Val's feelings of being unworthy, worship kink, yeah please please please be ready for this before you read it PLEASE i am BEGGING YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveElemora/pseuds/MaeveElemora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammvitch/pseuds/Sammvitch
Summary: this is uh. sort of a dipping of our toes into the water kind of deal. Samm and i have been swapping SOOOO much writing on discord which eventually lead to us aggressively shipping our OCs (my V Valeriana Ibarra and Samm's bb Valorie Hart) in our new otp: Hands of God. this, of course, lead to the ot3 of Hart, Val, and River.this particular piece takes place post-canon (with our own happy ending) where the three of them have gone off to spend a few weeks together in a rental house (we're thinking somewhere in Yosemite) to help River explore some inner darkness. Hart and Val are intimately familiar with their own inner beasts, but River has never had the chance to really let his off the leash. they decide to change that. this snippet here is River's time with Val, breaking her down and reshaping her into something new.chapter one is Samm's art, chapter two is my fic.fic title comes from the song Brutus by The Buttress, which is prime Val vibes <3
Relationships: V/River Ward, Valeriana Ibarra/Valorie Hart
Series: OT3: Corazón & Alma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Samm's Art of Sin <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammvitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammvitch/gifts).



> buckle up its time for sin. you need to be 18+, you NEED TO READ THE TAGS, you need to understand what you're signing up for.
> 
> if you come into my ask box on tumblr coming at me with some shit about this being awful and irresponsible, chances are i, as a survivor writing through her trauma, am going to laugh you into next fucking week and not feel bad about it.

last chance to turn back fuckers


	2. Mae's problematic smut <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up its time for sin. you need to be 18+, you NEED TO READ THE TAGS, you need to understand what you're signing up for.
> 
> if you come into my ask box on tumblr coming at me with some shit about this being awful and irresponsible, chances are i, as a survivor writing through her trauma, am going to laugh you into next fucking week and not feel bad about it.

When Val comes to, it's to the feeling of River's hand moving through her hair at the back of her head. She's disoriented and still in that hollow, quiet headspace from how he starved out the flame in her the night before. Her eyelids feel just about as heavy as her limbs do, but she manages to get them open. At first, she can't quite process what she's looking at because her last point of reference was River tucking her in and telling her how he was going to go take such good care of her _corazón_.

But she's not horizontal like she should be. She's upright and it takes a moment for awareness of her body to push far enough through the haze in her mind to make her realize that she's on her knees, her ass resting on her feet, her hands pulled behind her back. She's not ready to try moving yet, too tired, too empty. She just pulls her head up real slow, lets it loll back against River's palm. And that's when she sees them.

Candles. Tall, red candles. God, there's gotta be a hundred of them, all lit and slowly melting down on every available surface, even some on the ground. A little spark of that flame in her gets reignited at the sight. A flare of happiness blooming because her _alma_ did all this for _her_. If he put in that much effort, she clearly did good enough for him. She made her _alma_ so _proud_ and now he's going to _reward_ her.

"You were out for a _while_." The fact that he doesn't use a name should be her first clue. There's no casual _V_ , no sultry _baby_ , no cherishing _Valeriana_. Not even _Ibarra_ for when he's meeting her head-on in a challenge. His hand in her hair is the only anchor of intimacy he's giving her, and even that's stationary. No loving caresses or teasing pulls.

He comes around to stand in front of her and _god_ he's a vision in black right now. The fitted button-down that's even got the gold cufflinks she bought him slotted in place, the slacks that are _just_ the right size for him to be able to move without ripping them. He's so beautiful soaked in warm candlelight like this. She goes to look up to his face, growing so fucking excited to see the flame reflect in that loving brown eye, but her eyes stop and her whole body goes fucking _rigid_ when they land on the collar. The white clerical collar.

He's not smiling at her like she'd expected. He's completely passive. Not... cold. Just completely fucking emotionless. She tries to lift herself a little higher, tries to sit up for him like a good girl, anything to make him give her _some_ sign of approval. But there's a pull on her arms and legs when she tries and to her horror, she realizes that it's too tight, too strong to just be rope or the pretty gold cuffs. He put her back in the cyberpsycho restraints.

Her chest starts to heave because she's starting to _panic_ now. Not like she did at the beginning when having the choice to move was taken from her, but from the thought that he's no longer pleased with her. She did something wrong. She _failed_ him somehow. She didn't do good enough for him and now he's taking her back to square one. She tries to start begging him, make him promises, anything, but the look he gives her makes her shut her mouth after only a few words of whining.

He doesn't say anything to her yet, just turns away from her and heads to the bed. Calm and relaxed as could be, he sits himself down and spreads his legs out, leaving the perfect amount of space for her to come fit right there between them. She whines for it, wants to go over there so badly but she _can't fucking move_ and he hasn't given her any instructions so she just clenches her jaw and fucking _waits_.

She's too panicked and worked up to keep her attention in check, so it's not long before her eyes are flitting around, trying to find a hint at what's to come. What he _expects_ of her because he's going to give her another chance, surely. He _has_ to. He's gotta give her another opportunity to prove herself to him. That's when she spots the items on the bed, all of them resting next to his legs, laid out like a presentation.

To his right is her pistols. The traditional, golden Valentino pistols with the _Santa Madre_ engraved in the mother of pearl grips that she was gifted at 16. A way of having the family recognize her as one of their own. Resting on top of them is her family chain, the heavy decorative gold one that she only wears on Sundays and at family meetings. She... she left them locked in her safe before they left home. She'd done it _right before they left_ , he wouldn't have even had 15 minutes to sneak them past her.

The panic she feels, the rising fear and the ache in her heart, is fucking _nothing_ compared to what she feels when she looks to his left. There, tucked into its saya, is the ceremonial Arasaka katana that had been presented to Lathan Hughes as recognition of his loyalty and service. The same one that she ripped off the wall of his penthouse the night she finally ran, a final _fuck you_ to her tormentor and a clear warning that someday she'd bring it back to cleave his fucking head from his shoulders. The shock of the reminder of him while she's in this state, bound helpless and with no anchor of intimacy or affection, makes her throat close up on her. She looks back to River's face, her whole body turned to ice as she pants and tears up.

"What are you waiting for? A fucking invitation?" There's a cold hardness in his tone like he's talking to perp or a troublesome CI that's wasting his time. Val actually sobs, just a single one breaking through her heavy breathing. "Since when do you need one to take on a battle?

"These are yours, aren't they?" He picks up her cross, dangles it in front of her at the end of his finger. It's then that she notices he's got her _daily_ cross too, the short, delicate chain making it hang a good inch or so above her Valentino one. She looks down at her chest in panic, like maybe she's wrong, maybe she'll find it right there around her neck where it belongs. But no. He's stripped her of every last thing she owns. Even her nipple piercings are gone, and sure enough, a quick swipe of her tongue against the inside of her lip tells her that he took the matching ones from her face as well.

"You should be strong enough to fight for what's yours. So **_do it_**. They're right here, after all. Making it five feet is just about the simplest task I could ask of you. So fucking **_crawl_**."

She starts out small, trying to make her ability to balance work in her favor by swinging herself side to side, like maybe she can get some forward momentum going. But the restraints are keeping her back at too sharp of an angle. It'll never fucking get her over to him, at least not before she hyperventilates. So she turns her head to the side and readies herself for the impact as she pushes herself forward by her toes. As soon as she lands, nearly flat on her face, she's a desperate mess of movements. No real thoughts taking hold except _reach him, earn it, reach him, earn it,_ **_earn it_**.

"Where'd that smart mouth of yours go, hmm?" he asks as she crawls. "You've been awake nearly five minutes by my count. Usually by now you're chompin' at the bit, trying to prove how tough you are. How you can take on the world with both hands behind your back. But it's all just a bullshit persona, isn't it? You're just a scared little girl who named herself after her mama's flowers, hiding behind your big metal wings like it'll prove to the world you're _enough_."

She's trying fucking anything now, digging her chin into the carpet to balance her weight on the side of her face so she can drag her knees up and get some forward distance. But her legs are held so tight that she's only getting an inch at a time and it's making her cry harder. It takes what feels like ages for her to finally reach his dress shoes and then the fear kicks into a whole new gear because he's just tapping one of them impatiently and _no, god, no what if I'm already running out of time_. There's still so much work to be put in if she's going to manage to pull herself up again. How the fuck is she even going to take back what's hers? She'll be lucky if she can even maneuver her head through the heavy gold chain. What's she going to do with the rest? She can only fit so much between her teeth what is--how is she--

It takes a few tries to get her to hear him through her heavy breathing and the blood rushing in her ears, but finally, she catches his demand of _open your mouth_. She does as he demands, stretching it wide for him as she faces his shoe. There's a flash of gold across her field of view and then there's cold metal being shoved between her lips. A hand yanks her hair so her head's angled up off the floor, but it's the push of whatever's pressed against the roof of her mouth that lifts her up onto her knees again. When she's back upright, River drags her against him by her hair and she gets her first good look at her own Valentino pistol in River's hand, his finger on the trigger as he keeps it shoved in her mouth. She can tell by the inscription on the barrel that it's specifically the one Padre gave her, not just the one presented by the family as a whole. The one she's always favored more.

"Look at you. Carrying yourself around like some archangel, but the truth is you're just as weak as the God you blame for your own failures." Val bites down on her own gun, heart racing as she sobs. He lets her head fall against his thigh but keeps the iron between her teeth. "You hold yourself up as such a protector but where were you last night when Hart needed you?"

Val freezes again. But--but he'd... he'd said that he was going to take care of her. Make her feel just as good and blissfully empty as she was. He'd _promised_.

A vid opens in her optics, one of Hart laid out getting injected, fear dominating her face while she cries. It's slices, bits and pieces so Val never hears her or Riv talking, just a collection of Hart's pain and fear and panic. Val starts screaming out for Hart, trying to make her _corazón_ hear her, let her know that she's here, she's going to find Hart she's going to make it _better_ she _promises_. But it's all sobs and garbled noises against the gun in her mouth. "I had to be the one to put her back together. You weren't there and I had to be the one to pick up the pieces."

River runs a hand over her back and the feeling of his skin against hers makes her burn. She's failing them both, she's not good enough. She's not worth his effort, not worth his touch. She can feel him tracing the inked wings on her back and she starts pulling at her binds again, panic being overtaken by shame. "These are such _beautiful wings_. It's a shame you don't deserve them."

Val nods against his thigh, right there with him, entirely in agreement. She couldn't reclaim what's hers, couldn't be there for Hart. Couldn't even make her _alma_ happy. "I can fix that for you. Is that what you want? Do you want me to take them from you?" Her nodding gets faster, more frantic, the metal of the gun clacking against her teeth.

"There's one thing I _know_ you can do right. And that's taking pain. You're so good at it, better than anyone I've ever seen. You just grit your teeth and give those sweet, guttural moans." She whines, another sob breaking through as he gives her the smallest piece of hope to latch onto. She's already failed him, already failed as a warrior. But if he's still here, still giving her options, still pleased with _some_ part of her maybe she can latch onto that. "So you're going to be good, you're going to hold still and let me do what needs to be done. Isn't that right?"

Her tears are soaking the entire side of her face now, but _god_ she's so fucking happy. So fucking thankful to have this, to have a chance to prove that some part of her is worthy of them both. She can do it for him, she can take the pain, whatever it takes. 

The minutes tick by while Val's trying to hold on to this little bit of hope and she's starting to get antsy again. Maybe he's changed his mind, maybe he was only toying with her, only giving her the _illusion_ of redemption--

The first lick of white-hot heat against her spine has her _screaming_. It's a deep, panicked, _rough_ sound that makes her throat ache as it comes up. But she holds still against him, never once trying to move out of the way of the pain. It's not even that high up on her scale, but the _shock_ of it after such a long wait is what sends her reeling.

The pain spreads out in a long line until it covers the entire length of her spine, completely covering the blade that holds the wings together. She may not be able to see it, but she knows that tattoo more intimately than she knows any other part of herself. Could point to each individual feather without having to look. It doesn't matter that it doesn't hurt all that much, it doesn't even matter that the pain is _already_ starting to simmer down. She's too far gone into the headspace he's put her in, too convinced that this is it, this is _real_. Her wings are being _burned_ off and she's so fucking _thankful_.

"There you go, baby, you're doing so good." Val bucks in his lap. not leaving it, not trying to get away. Just so fucking excited to hear him give her something, some level of personal acknowledgment that she can't keep still. "Easy, it's alright. We're going to get these off for you. Just gotta keep being good for me."

She can do that, fuck she can absolutely do that for him. She can learn this new role, one where she doesn't beg or cause trouble or try to push his limits. She's going to follow his every word, let him control it all. She pushes herself to work on evening out her breathing, trying so hard to keep herself still for him as the pain starts back up again. This time it's in the center of her left wing. It's just a pinpoint at first, but then it grows outwards in a circle, like the flames are pushing out along her skin. She can't help but moan against the barrel, the pain so good, exactly what she wants, exactly what she needs. A new circle starts towards the bottom of the wing and grows out until it connects with the first one that's already starting to fade. She's almost got herself completely under control by the time he finishes it off.

He pushes at the back of her throat with her gun, putting enough pressure that her head actually moves up until her cheek is pressed against his cock that's trapped in his slacks. It's so hard and heavy and so fucking _close_. When he pulls his hand back enough to let her breath unobstructed again, she's already moaning for him. 

"Just one more wing left and then you'll be free, baby. No longer the lying whore from Heywood." He's already starting in on the process, she can feel the flames growing along her right wing. "Soon, so close now. Then I get to start you on your new purpose, baby. One where you won't fail me again. Won't fail Hart."

The flames races across the right side of her back, a line that slowly widens and stretches out rather than the growing circle that consumed her left side. The ones that eat up the last of her feathers land like fat raindrops, slowly spreading to rid her of her wings once and for all. It feels like a rebirth to her, like she's being reshaped and repurposed. A _perfect_ recreation of what it felt like to have them put on in the first place.

River goes silent again and she feels his fingers stroke the back of her neck. "Hold still for me, baby," he tells her, and she does. She holds so still for her _alma_ , waits patiently and without any noise past her breathing. After a moment he pulls the gun from her mouth and sets it on the bed, right next to the other one. She works her jaw, the ache from having her mouth forced that wide for that long present, but it's nothing she can't handle. Taking the pain, accepting it, that's what she's good at. That's how she can be good for him.

His other hand finally returns to her hair and she can feel him wrapping it around his fist just before he pulls her head back to make her look up at him. When she sees his face, sees him bathed in the soft, warm candlelight, the white clerical collar at his throat, a serene smile on his lips, she hiccups a sob. He's so beautiful like this. He looks like fucking salvation and, _Santa Madre de Dios_ , does she want to be saved. She wants to be worthy to him. Wants to be enough for Hart.

"You want purpose, don't you? That's why you clung to them for so long, isn't it?" Val just barely catches herself before she lets out another sob. She goes lax in the restraints, nodding against the grip on her hair. "I can give you purpose. I can make you so useful to me. So good."

"Please," she begs. "I'll do it for you, I'll be so good."

River smiles at her, the picture of soft, caring love and deliverance. He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead and she has to take a shuddering breath as it pulls up the old, familiar feelings of starting anew. "I'm going to be that purpose, baby. Being there for my every whim. Following my every command. Taking every ounce of pain I gift you with nothing but a _thank you, River_. Not _mi alma_ , like when you're trying to be sweet to get what you want. Not _baby_ , like when you're begging for what you need. And especially not **_Ward_** , like when you have the fucking _audacity_ ," he pauses to tighten the grip on her hair, pulling her back so her spine is stretched back into an arch, "to try to challenge me. But **_River_** , because I'm the one who fucking _owns_ you."

He stands up from the bed and _fuck_ the way he has to bend over to keep her pulled backward reminds her just how fucking _massive_ he is compared to her. "I'm the one who gets to use you. I'm the one who gets to dictate your every word. Your every move. Your every. Fucking. Breath, baby."

River guides her head up to press her face against his cock and she feels it twitch under the tight black fabric of his pants. Normally this would be the point where she'd rub her cheek against it, unable to help herself in her cock-hungry state. But those are now the old ways, so she keeps herself still, waits for his orders. She doesn't have to wait long.

"Find my zipper, pull it down," he demands of her. "We're going to put that mouth to use."

Val follows through immediately, stretching out her tongue to push it between the fold of fabric so she can curl it around the zipper and pull it between her teeth. It takes a moment and bending her head down and to the side with the way she's still being held in place, but she gets it done. She looks up at him as soon as it's all the way down, so very eager for whatever he wants next. 

He gives her a cold smirk as he reaches in to take himself in hand. When he pulls his cock out into the open, he lets it hang there in front of her. Lets her soak it in before he slaps it against the side of her cheek once, twice. " ** _Open_**."

Val stretches her mouth wide, wider than she had it when he'd had the pistol in her mouth. He has to spread his legs a bit further, sink down just a bit more to be at the level of her mouth. As soon as he's lined up his other hand comes to tangle in her hair alongside the first, and then his hips are thrusting forward to drive his cock straight to the back of her throat. She chokes hard, not expecting him to have dived straight into it. River's usually so into the build-up, the slow and steady pace before he lets her start deepthroating him. But there's no build-up to be found here. Val's forced to call up all that skill she's spent years building just to get her throat to relax enough to not gag as he pulls back and hits her with the second brutal thrust. This one actually manages to slide in a bit and _god_ it hurts. It's the wrong angle, the wrong speed.

But River doesn't seem interested in stopping or changing a single damn thing about what he's doing. He's got his lip pulled up in a silent snarl above her, a groan spilling out of him every time he hits her throat. She tries to lean herself forward a bit to give him the right angle to slide down, but he just yanks her back up. " _Ah_ , no. Keep yourself still, baby. Just keep those big, beautiful lips tight around my cock while I fuck what's mine."

She responds to his words immediately, her legs once again going lax as she sucks in her cheeks. Her tongue is flat against the underside of his cock and she's tempted to move it back and forth but thinks better of it. If he wants something from her, he'll tell her. If he needs her to do something, he'll order it. She's just here to be his good girl. His to fuck and use as he sees fit.

There's something so beautiful about watching him grunt and growl above her, the view being momentarily obstructed every time her gags bring new tears to her eyes. He's wild like this, unhinged in the way she'd been so desperate to see him when they first set out for this trip. No more tense shoulders and bitten tongue. He's just as free as she is now, and _she_ gets to be the one to help him experience it.

As she's pushing back against the soreness in her jaw and the ache at the back of her throat, River takes one of his hands out of her hair. He reaches over to the nightstand off to the side of the bed to grab the single gold candle in the room. 

Hips still thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth, River brings the candle up above her head. "You know what this is, baby? It's a _rebirth_. Just like when you first got those wings. Are you ready for it? Ready for your new life?" Val groans out her approval, her _plead_ , the sound being interrupted each time the head of his cock breaches her throat.

River tips the candle above her forehead and a thin stream of golden, glittering wax drips down to land just above the center of her brow. The pain is so sweet, a single flame against her skin that doesn't grow and consume like it did over her wings. It just sits, burning into her. The noise it pulls from her is more akin to a moan this time, one that's left unobstructed as he pulls his cock out from between her lips.

"You're so good, baby. So _worthy_ ," he pants, his hand running a tight fist up and down his shaft not even an inch from her face. The praise, the first she's earned in her new role, makes her breath hitch. Her eyes fill with a new layer of tears, ones she quickly blinks away so she doesn't miss the sight of River slowing the strokes of his hand just as starts to cum. The first streak hits from the top of her cheek down to the top of her open mouth. The second and third paint across her nose, and the final one lands perfectly across the cooling pool of gold wax.

There's a soft clicking behind her right before she hears a familiar hiss. Val's arms fall to her sides and her feet fold under her as the MaxTac restraints finally release. She looks down, startled for a moment, as she catches herself on her hands. There's a stiff feeling over the skin of her back, and she can hear the faint sounds of a dry crackling when she angles herself to look back up at River.

" _There_ she is," he tells her, his hand cupping her cheek and pushing some of his cum into her mouth with his thumb. "My perfect little fallen angel."

**Author's Note:**

> wild amirite
> 
> more Sin soonTM. especially the scenes that came before this with the goddamn PUBLIC FUCK that's still just. wrecking me. ANYWAYS
> 
> as always, comments, requests, and feedback are always welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
